


Unintended Consequences (But You Won't Find Me Complaining)

by actualtrashking



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Because i love these boys so much, It's just a cute little snippet, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/pseuds/actualtrashking
Summary: Dirk can't get something off his mind and finally decides to tell Todd about it.





	Unintended Consequences (But You Won't Find Me Complaining)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing for this fandom and I'm not quite sure I got the voice down but this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. Purposefully vague-ish on the timeline. Just enjoy it while it lasts, also I do hope you enjoy it!

Dirk can’t sleep. He’s been tossing and turning for a while now but nothing helps. He can’t sleep, it’s a simple fact. He’s trying to ignore the reason, the stupid nagging reason. But it won’t be ignored any longer so finally he huffs loudly before pulling himself up out of the makeshift bed.

The police station isn’t exactly safe but they are out of options and despite everything, Dirk has found comfort in it. It’s clear Sherlock and Tina spend a lot of time here. It has a really ‘lived in’ feel, homey even, if Dirk allows himself the thought and comfort, and right now he very much does.

Todd’s asleep when Dirk softly pads up to him. Dirk knew he would be, of course, it’s the middle of the night. But that didn’t prepare him for the sight of Todd sleeping soundly, blanket half off of him, the other tangled around his body haphazardly.

Dirk watches the soft rise and fall of Todd’s chest and rethinks this whole thing. Coming in here was stupid, of course it was! Nothing would be accomplished by waking Todd up and telling him about his newest realization. If anything, it would just make things worse and Dirk has had far more than enough escalation of problems lately. That settles it, he’s just going to go back to his bed and forget this whole thing. He’s good at compartmentalizing, Black Wing made sure of that.

He turns around determined to leave but then just can’t. He knows he can’t, he has to do this. Dirk takes a deep breath in and then turns around.

Todd’s still asleep. Nothing has changed in his world yet, and Dirk knows he’s about to change all that in a matter of seconds. But this feeling won’t go away until he addresses it.

“Todd.” Dirk says softly.

No reaction.

Dirk leans down and tries again, this time jostling Todd’s shoulder. That does the trick.

Todd’s up like a shot, speaking before he’s even realized what’s going on.

“Dirk, what’s wrong? Is it something with the case? Have you figured something out?” Todd’s voice is rough and sleep soaked and Dirk is try very hard to not think about how nice it sounds, and failing spectacularly.

“Nothing, no, and...sort of?” Dirk’s voice goes high and squeaky as he lilts his statement up, making it more of a question than the admission has any right to be.

Todd isn’t following, Dirk can see that clearly by the mask of sleepy confusion forming on his face. But he can’t stop now.

“Okay, so I guess you _could_ say I figured something out. Though really it’s been there, sort of playing in the background for quite some time.” He gestures vaguely to the side of him before continuing, “I mean it’s not like I had a baseline before all of this, because let's be honest a grown man in an eternal coma does not a real friend make. And we _are_ friends, Todd.” Dirk says feeling like the words can’t come out of his mouth fast enough but also needing Todd to understand that he does care about him, that can not be left to uncertainty, not at a time like this.

Dirk looks at Todd and sees him piecing it all together slowly, once he thinks Todd has caught up with him, Dirk forges on.

“So there was you and you are.... _brilliant_! Really, Todd, you are!” Dirk says and he knows his affection is seeping through with his words but that’s not a bad thing, he hopes. “But then there was Farah and Amanda and things felt… different, not bad, mind you!” Dirk tries to clarify but he can’t sit still any longer and gets up, starts pacing, gesturing as he lays it all out for Todd, “Really I just chalked it up to well, them being, girls.” He says, his last word feeling heavier than the rest, that or maybe the silence hanging after it is what feels heavy.

He sneaks a peek at Todd only to find him looking more awake than before which is good, but also sends his stomach into knots because he’s actually doing this, this thing he knows the universe _isn’t_ forcing him to do.

That’s part of the reason he felt like finally doing it, telling Todd the truth. For once he got to make this decision and it felt like a bit of a slap the the universe’s face, if it were to have a face. Some sort of bold statement that he can’t be controlled, can’t be contained.

“And I honestly wasn’t sure what to make of things until the rowdy three. I know-” Dirk laughs at his own words, glancing at Todd again, pausing to take in the moment, “I wouldn’t exactly classify them as friends, more enemies who sometimes don’t do completely _awful_ things? Either way, they were around and Sherlock was around and Sherlock!” Dirk does a little jump in place at the realization, this is the tipping point!

Todd looks like he’s hanging on to every word and also thoroughly confused, but it will piece together soon enough.

“Sherlock counts, he showed up and I understood what it felt like to be...understood...it was nice but also different and honestly I’m still waiting for that shoe to drop.” Dirk looks at Todd at that admission, one he hadn’t planned and quickly motions as if clearing it away, “What I’m saying Todd, is that I didn’t lie to you when we were under that love spell- that's what we're classifying it as, right? A love spell? I mean that's the only real explanation- if something like that even  _has_ an explanation - but you really are one of my best friends.”

Dirk wants to leave it there, maybe he could if he just lets the silence hang long enough but Todd is looking at him expectantly. The moment Dirk sees Todd open his mouth to say something it’s as if he doesn’t have control over himself anymore and he launches right back into his little rant. He can't let this moment get away from him and it has every opportunity to do just that.

“But I’ve realized, see? This is where that answer comes in, I’ve realized that the way I feel about you is more than just friendship and I don’t-” Dirk cuts himself off and takes a shaky breath in, wow this is harder than first anticipated, “I don’t want that to change things between us but I still felt like you should have known so that’s why I’m here right now telling you this thing...that you now know...” Dirk finally finishes feeling a bit lost, his heart hammering in his chest as he looks at Todd.

He had forgotten that a conversation dictates that the other party say something in return and now Todd has the floor. He could say anything and Dirk is trying to prepare for the worst but he’s not sure how he can even do that now. But it’s Todd’s right to have a reaction.

It is, however, Dirk’s right to play the coward and turn tail as well which is what feels like the best course of action right now if he’s honest.

“Dirk, I-” Todd starts and Dirk panics.

“I, you- you don’t have to say anything Todd, honestly. I just thought I should tell you, that you should move forward with all of the information, the actual information. I know that you and Farah, well-” Dirk stops there, vaguely motioning and flailing about in his awkwardness to finish that statement.

“Okay.” Todd agrees, simply, silence falling between them.

Dirk has to turn away, gather himself up. He nods to himself, he knew something like this would happen. He never had a friend before and of course he’d find a way to ruin that too.

He turns around, determined to get out of this room unscathed, only to be met with Todd standing in front of him, smiling a dopey sleepy smile.

“What are you doing?” Dirk asks, confused and pulling away, instinctively, not knowing what exactly might be coming his way.

“You said I didn’t have to say anything.” Todd reminds him.

Dirk goes to nod in agreement, “Well yes-” He’s cut off there as Todd pulls him down by the collar of his shirt.

Dirk follows obediently even if he’s not quite sure what’s happening, and then they’re kissing. Todd has surprisingly soft lips, given how every other part of him seems jagged and rough. But his lips, well Dirk could get used to kissing him.


End file.
